Run, or Die?
by HikaSaka
Summary: My name is Aisha Evangeline. I am not allowed to leave this house, not even once. My mother went missing when I was 13, and my father is addicted on my so-called experiment. When I knew about his dark secrets, what should I do? Run? Or die? Will I meet someone that will help me? Rated T because of some swearing. (VPxLK).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! HikaSaka is back.**

**Well yea, I got stuck on the third chapter of Long Lost Twin, though.**

**I promise you that LLT chapter 3 will be out soon. **

**Here's a story about VPxLK (okay, I'm addicted to this pairing).**

**Ah! In this story, I was inspired by Mad Father (game).**

**So, here are the characters:**

**Aisha Evangeline – Void Princess. (16)**

**Elsword Sieghart – Lord Knight. (17)**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker. (18)**

**Raven – Blade Master. (18)**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper. (14)**

**Eve – Code: Empress. (14)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aisha's POV.

_Huge castle_

_It is said that a little girl lives there, with its abusive parents._

_Each day, the little girl will suffer from their parents hitting._

_And, a person, who dares to come to that castle, will never return outside._

Bullshit. All of those peoples talking.

I've never seen people entering my house.

I, Aisha Evangeline, am the one who live in this house for years.

I was not allowed to leave this house, even once.

I live with my parents, of course. Though suddenly, my mother went missing when I was 13.

For God's sake, I am NOT abused.

When I asked about this matter to my father, he would only stare coldly at me, and, he will continue to focus on his so-called 'experiment'.

Yes, my father is the famous professor. Well, I don't even know why my father is famous.

Finally, welcome to my life.


	2. Insane Father

Insane Father

* * *

Aisha's P.O.V

_It's already around 7 p.m. and that old man isn't going out from that room._

_Just what the hell did he do there?_

_Why can't I enter? Why did he avoid me when I asked about it?_

_Wait. Aisha. You shouldn't think about it._

I brushed off my thoughts, and went to cook for dinner.

As I went to the kitchen, I stepped into something.

"Ouch!" I said, as I hurriedly move my feet from what I've been stepping.

"What the heck is this thing doing here?!" I said, pointing to the broken glass that successfully made my feet bleed. I grabbed a broom, and started to sweep the floor.

"Ugh. I've should've been in the Moonlight festival now." I continued, as I sweep.

_Moonlight festival. My mother ever said that to me, that in every October 9, there will be a festival called 'Moonlight festival'. As what I heard from my mother, the Moonlight festival is too precious to be missed. _

I snapped out of my thought again, and then I finish my sweeping.

I open the fridge, took some ingredient, and then started to cook.

"Ah! This smells yummy." I said, as I smiled.

I finish my cooking, and hurriedly put it on the dinner table.

_7.50 p.m._

I wonder what did the old man do there..

"ARRRGGH! Enough!" I exploded suddenly, then walked downstairs toward the underground passage, then knock the door, which signs: _"Laboratory room"._

"Knock knock!" I said, with a rude tone.

_No answer._

Then, I heard a scream from that room, as I heard the sound of a chainsaw.

_Father!?_

I thought, as I started to act worriedly.

A strange idea came to me: To _peek from the keyhole._

As I put my eye on the keyhole, I saw a chainsaw full of blood.

Without knowing, I saw the tragic death of a red-haired woman.

_W-what?! No, it must be my hallucination. Okay Aisha, keep calm. It's only your imagination._

Wanting to knock for the second time, the door opens.

"Ah, it's you again, Aisha". A figure of a 40-year old man came out from the room.

"Father! What is that-Oh, the dinner is ready" I said to my father, trying not to look suspicious.

"Thank you, Aisha. I'll be upstairs first." He said, as he leaves me behind.

_What's behind his white lab coat? _

_A red-colored stain. Even if it's just a bit, I could see it clearly._

I became curious about the Laboratory room.

_Now that the old man is upstairs, I could enter that room._

_No, Aisha, you shouldn't!_

_I should! No! Yes! No!_

I slapped my cheeks.

"Okay Aisha, just once." I said, as I open the door of the Laboratory room.

Being as quiet as I could, I looked on my surroundings.  
_WHAT IN THE HELL?! _I said to myself.

It was unexpected. My father really IS Insane.  
All I saw is blood, human corpses and human limbs.

I saw in the corner of the room; _the red-haired lady._

Oh-my El.

As I toured, I saw an unusual shaped axe, which had a bat shape sculptured in it.

I feel a strange dark-aura from it, but unconsciously, I took the axe with me.

I continued to explore the huge room, and saw a huge tube, hm, a human size tube, maybe?

Well yes, it is.

The tube is covered with white sheet.

I look to every direction, and silently I opened the covering.

When I opened it, I screamed.

I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"I see, Aisha, you've discovered it, eh?" A male voice said.

I looked up, and then saw a huge grin from the male; which is _my father._

"W-What have you done?! You're the worst!" I said, as tears ran down to my cheeks.

_I saw it. _

_It was my mother. Completely, and it still had not rot yet._

_What did he do to mother?!_

"It's beautiful right? RIIGHT?" my father said, as he let out a maniacal laugh.

"THIS is called the '_Eternal Beauty'_. Isn't my experiment wonderful?" He continued, grabbing a chainsaw.

"Curse you! So, you're the one who kills mother, after all!" I shouted to him, with a glare.

"Kill? IS THIS CALLED KILLING? THIS IS THE ETERNAL BEAUTY! WHICH LETS YOUR BEAUTY BE ETERNAL! FOREVER!" he said, as he turns on the chainsaw.

"Now, I planned to do this to you, my beautiful daughter." He continued, as he steps closer towards me.

"Stay back, asshole!" I said, as I hid the axe that I took behind me.

"Come here, Aisha," he said, as he charged towards me.

Luckily, I was able to dodge, and run out of this room-

**NO.**

The room was locked.

I was very scared. Having this much feeling is too much for me to bear.

He steps closer to me, and then, _I passed out._

* * *

**What an ending. 8D.**

***slapped.**

**Well then, I'm sure I'll release the third chapter of LLT soon. SOON. *coughs***

**Well then, please give me critics, or even ideas to be filled for this story, or even LLT. Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, as usual, I got a writer's block again =w=**

**LLT chap 3 is.. still in progress. (cause some bunny plot appeared when I wrote LLT chap3, lol).**

**Well yes, enjoy! **

* * *

Father

* * *

**Aisha's P.O.V**

"Unn" I said, as I open my heavy eyelids.

_Where is this?_ I thought, as I tried to move my body.

_I can't. I can't move my body. What's happening?_

As I became conscious, I realize that I was using different clothes than before.

_Oh. My. Goodness._

I realized that I was tied to a table, more like, long, rectangular table, which fits human size in it.

I look around, and saw what I am wearing. _That perverted old man!_

I wore a revealing outfit; yes, a purple colored outfit that matches with the color of my hair.

I tried to move my body, but it's useless. My hands and feet were tied. Also, it hurts when I try to move.

The more I move, the more that it hurts. I tried many ways to untie this rope, but it was useless.

In the corner of my eye, I saw someone coming from the edge of the room. He wears a lab coat, just as the usual scientist, though it looks a bit-Oh wait, is he my father?

"Eh, Aisha? Why are you awake?" He said. His voice is just like my father. I knew it.

I tried to open my mouth and say a word, but my voice won't come out. "Hm, what are you trying to say, Aisha?" he asked, while he lets out a big grin. I glared at my father, knowing that he is toying with me.

"Ah, Aisha. Kids shouldn't be up this late." He said, as he prepares his tools. Well, I saw many of tools that doctor use. Such as, syringe, knife, scissor, chainsa-_wait what. _Did chainsaw counts as tools that doctor use?

As I was lost in my thoughts, I saw him holding a syringe.

"_Goodnight, Aisha,"_ he said, as he injects the syringe into me. I felt something is added to my body; it slowly goes to the other part of my body.

"_Sleep well, my dear.." _he continued, as I nearly lost my consciousness. He took a chainsaw, then..

I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Aisha, you sure lost your consciousness too easily. *slapped.**

**Aisha: It IS your fault.**

**Yeah, I know. Losing consciousness ending again. Well, I hope I wont use this type of ending in another chapter~ *smack.**

**So yes, here's my reply to all of you! (thankies).**

**Torag1000: Yes, it is inspired by the Mad Father game, lol. Thankyou, I maybe could release chapters more fast.**

**zeorphix : Will Aisha use the chainsaw?! Oh well. Hm, is that red-haired girl is Elesis? Fufufu~ I'll let it be a mystery. 8D**

**DigiDawg2: so she passed out again in this chapter. LOLOLOL. *slapped. Yeah, I felt its kind of rushed up. I'll try to slow down a little bit, maybe xD**

**Orithia Windbell: Oh my! Someone call a mental doctor-wait, is it Elesis? Still a mystery. 8D **

**Well, its enough for today~ See ya later~**


End file.
